Hot Gimmick
by Dark Promise
Summary: Apparently, there is a new shop in town... which might carry something Sakura is tempted to have. Implied SasuSaku for first few chapters, eventual sasusaku. R
1. Daisuke Awakens

To my fans: gomenasai! I have neglected many of my stories, and I fear that I'll be lynched soon if I don't do another chapter on vertigo. I may pull the story and revise it, since it has many loopholes and grammar errors that it is bothering me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1:** Daisuke Awakens

"He's not coming back..." Kakashi regarded his pink-haired student with a lazy eye.

Sakura avoided his gaze, "I know."

As if she needed that constant reminder.

"Naruto's team should return within a year."

Sakura nodded and moved past her former sensei.

"I have to go to the hospital, Tsunade has summoned me."

Kakashi watched Sakura disappear into the hospital and released a small sigh.

* * *

Upon returning to her apartment, Sakura flopped onto her silken sheets with relish. God, she was tired. Snuggling into her big pillow, she was asleep in seconds. Those moments of sleep were lost when a resounding bang sounded at the door. Groaning, she turned over, hopefully whomever was at the door would go away. All she had to do was ignore.

Sadly, the cards were not in her favor, for the knocks came with even a faster tempo. Letting out a frustrated growl, she ripped the sheets off and stalked towards the door.

"Who the hell-"

"Language forehead!" Ino happily glided past the aggravated sleep deprived Sakura to the kitchen.

"You are going to go out with me today." Ino opened the fridge, removing an energy drink and popping it open with ease.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the tension between her brows before looking at her best friend. Closing the door, she followed Ino into the kitchen and accepted a can that was all but tossed to her.

"Can we do this another day? I just got off of work." Sakura mumbled while taking a swig.

"Nope! A new shop opened up today and I want you to come with me." Ino's blue pools danced with merriment which almost scared Sakura.

"What time is it?"

"10:00 AM. I'll give you till 10:30 to get ready." Ino exited the kitchen to the living room and flopped onto the comfy couch, starting to rifle through the various scrolls on the coffee table.

Grumbling and dragging her feet for a dramatic effect, Sakura entered her bedroom. Casting a sad longing look at the bed, she changed clothes and brushed her hair. After _he_ left, she grew it out to cascade down down her back in silky waterfall. Applying some lip gloss she met her best friend back in the living room.

"Right on time, let's go." Before Sakura could protest, she was drug out of her apartment by and overexcited Ino.

* * *

"This... is what you wanted me to see? They are mannikins." Sakura replied, trying to stifle a yawn. She could feel the bags under her eyes pull downward.

"Ah, they are not mannikins, they are perso-cons." Ino walked into the shop, leaving her friend to stare at the display cases outside.

Perso-cons? Just what were they?

Following her friend in, she was greeted by a salesman.

"Please let me know if you see anything you like."

"What are perso-cons?" Sakura asked.

"They are computers that look like people. They can be made to do various things; cleaning, cooking, companionship. We can modify them at all levels, even make them look exactly like a real life person."

In the dark part of Sakura's mind, she was tempted.

"Anyone?" Sakura swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Of course in depth customization will cost extra," The salesman grinned as he watched the myriad of emotions play over the pretty girl's face.

"Can they have intercourse with their owners?" Ino appeared behind her, lopping a friendly arm across Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura blushed, "Ino.." she hissed.

Ino flashed a smile, "What? I'm just curious."

"Yes they can have sex with their owner." The salesman replied.

After a long pause in conversation Sakura asked,

"Can they love?"

Motioning her over to the back rack, the salesman answered, "The version 1 does not have the capability, but the version 2 or as we like to call them 'chobits' can. Of course version 2 is still in the works, but we are ready to send the first prototypes out."

"I would like to purchase one," Sakura gazed at the price-tag and almost choked.

"Ma, ma, they are expensive," The salesman gazed appreciatively at the merchandise, "but very well worth the money."

Sakura had saved up more than enough cash doing missions and working at the hospital. Besides, she was tired of being alone.

_He_ wasn't coming back anyway, right?

"Please fill out this form and any extra information you would like added to your perso-con," Sakura took the clip board from him, gazing at the paperwork.

"May I submit a picture with the form?"

"Yes," He moved away to help Ino who was inquiring about the smaller doll-sized versions.

After filling out the personal information, she paused on the attributes.

Sakura wrote down:

-Smart

-Kind

-Will save me in a tight spot

-Little perverted (she giggled at that)

-Will scold me when I need it

-Gets a bit jealous

-Strong fighter

-Loves to cook (since she was horrible at cooking)

Fishing out a picture (that she always carried with her), she attached it to the form and went to the cashier.

"Thank you for purchasing a perso-con. We will deliver it next week around noon."

Sakura nodded and headed for the store exit.

"Isn't he cute?" Ino gushed while presenting a doll-size perso-con in her hands.

"I just purchased him and can take him home today." Ino rubbed her cheek with it's own.

"So what did you buy?" Ino asked as they started back down the busy street.

"Nothing," Sakura tried lying.

"Come on forehead, I saw you hand the paper in and paid at the checkout," Ino huffed, not liking her friend lying.

Sakura's eyebrow ticked, annoyed.

"I'll show you when it arrives."

They stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop.

Sakura said her goodbyes and the two parted ways.

* * *

One week later....

Right on time, they arrived and dropped off a very large box.

Sakura's palms started to sweat slightly. This is it...

Just as her fingers lipped the box's edge, a knock sounded at the door.

"Ugh, not again." Sakura sighed and went to answer the call.

"So forehead, did you get the thing you ordered?" Ino tried staring around Sakura's neck and shoulder.

"I haven't even opened it yet."

Ino squealed, Sakura chuckled and let her in.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura again took the box's lip and ripped open the container which separated her and her preso-con.

There was a short pause before,

"OMG! Sakura! That could be Sasuke's double!" Ino shrieked in amazement.

"Quiet down pig!" Sakura hissed, she didn't want her neighbors hearing about this.

Ino came closer to inspect, Sakura implored her,

"Please Ino, don't tell anyone," Her sad green eyes lingered on her best friend's hovering form.

Ino tore her blue orbs away from the body that laid within the box and looked at her childhood friend.

"Of course," Even though Ino was the biggest motor mouth in all of Konoha, she would keep her friend's secret.

Sakura took out the owner's manual as Ino went to go make some tea. After scanning the manual, she found the switch behind his left ear lobe. Sakura sat back and stared at the perso-con, should she really go through with this? Maybe she should return it....

"Well.. what are you waiting for Sakura?" Ino had returned and stood behind her.

With a shaky breath, Sakura reached the earlobe and pressed the switch. When the perso-con opened it's eyes for the first time, Sakura's breath stilled.

Sitting up, he gazed blankly at her, and in a monotone voice started to speak,

"This is a product of the PCN corporation, thank you for purchasing this perso-con. Please refer to the manual for all your instructing needs."

Sakura gaped, the perso-con was the exact replica of Sasuke, except she knew deep down it was just an advanced artificial life form.

"If you are Sakura Haruno, please say so now."

"I am Sakura Haruno."

She could hear faint whirring.

The perso-con closed it's eyes, Sakura's heart jolted.

Upon opening them, it's eyes took on a warm glow as if he was real.

"What is my name?"

After careful and quick consideration, Sakura replied,

"Daisuke."

* * *

End Chapter


	2. KissKiss Fall In Love? Maybe, Maybe Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2:** KissKiss Fall In Love? Maybe, Maybe Not.

She was so starstruck by the similarity, that she vaguely realized he started to stand up. The bandage that was wrapped covering his middle slipped and fell off.

"Oh my," Ino snickered.

Sakura was inches from the perso-con's private parts... make that naked private parts.

Shrieking Sakura slid back and almost knocked Ino over.

Daisuke looked down, seeing nothing wrong.

Ino turned to Sakura (whom was cowering near the back wall) and with a totally perverted look plastered on her face asked,

"Can I borrow him for the night?"

"Absolutely not!" Sakura did some X-scissor motions looking furious.

Sakura blushed, covering her face, "Daisuke, please put some clothes on."

"Clothes?" Daisuke tilted his head, and the look he gave her was so cute she wanted to hug him.

God, she wasn't thinking straight!

Thankfully Ino kept herself together, grabbing the nearest blanket throw off the couch, and tossed it to him. Daisuke secured the blanket around his waist and looked at the two women.

"Which one of you is Sakura Haruno?" He asked.

"I-I am." Sakura somehow found the strength to stand, despite her wobbly legs.

Walking over to her, he stared down.

She swallowed hard, beads of sweat forming on her lovely face.

Gently grasping her shoulders he dipped his head and kissed her.

If Sakura was a tea kettle, she would have blown her top.

Reluctantly pulling away, he smiled softly, "Can we keep going?"

"W-what? No, Ino is here."

Daisuke seemed to only have eyes for Sakura, he did not care if there was another being in the room at that point in time.

"Ino?" He sounded confused.

Sakura managed to free herself and introduced him to her best friend.

"I have to hand it to you Sakura, you are a genius," Ino remarked as she watched Daisuke put on the clothes Sakura had purchased ahead of time.

Holding Sakura's gaze, Daisuke came close again, she skirted around him. At least this time he was wearing clothes and not a sparse couch-blanket-makeshift-toga.

"Would you like me to make you some dinner Sakura?" His deep dark eyes scanned her form.

Blushing, she smiled, "I would like that."

"I'll take some rice balls!" Ino chimed in.

"He asked me not you!" Sakura groused.

* * *

"Daisuke, please stay here," Sakura slipped on her sandals.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked, pausing from cleaning up dinner.

"I have to go report to Tsunade-sama," Fixing her hair for the final time, she casted a backwards glance at her new companion.

"When will I expect your return?" Even though Daisuke wondered who she was talking about, he was more interested in when she'd be back.

"Later on tonight hopefully," With a smile, she left Daisuke to his own devices.

**Hokage Tower**

"Ah, Sakura," Tsunade placed down her sake cup.

"Hai, Shishou. These are the reports from the hospital," With a loud thump and about 500 or so pages to go through, it landed on the old wood desk.

Wiping her brow, she smiled, "Is that all you needed?"

In truth she was itching to get back to her perso-con.

"Yes....." Tsunade's honey brown pools regarded her student, "You seem to be in a hurry."

Busted....

"Ahhaha..." Sakura made a feeble attempt to laugh.

"Sakura..." Tsunade warned.

Sakura gulped.

"There is a new shop in town, and they sell perso-cons, which resemble people. I recently purchased one and I'm worried about leaving him alone." At least that was the truth.

Intertwining her fingers, Tsunade rested her chin,

"Ah, I have heard of this _shop_."

"They can do customizations, to make them look like people you know!" Sakura spoke excitedly.

"Anyone?" Her eyes narrowed, almost catching on.

"Err..." Sakura looked for an easy excuse, "I'm over _him_, really. I just needed a companion."

Pouring herself a generous amount of sake, Tsunade downed it in one gulp, loving the way it burned down her throat.

"Anyone... huh..." The light in her master's eyes grew far away, as if to another time and place altogether.

"Shishou?"

"Oh... nothing. You are dismissed."

Sakura skipped out the door, and for the first time in a long time felt genuine happiness.

* * *

To say Sakura's apartment sparkled was an understatement.

She was afraid to step inside the room, feeling as though she would soil it.

Daisuke heard the door open; bookmarking his place in _History of Konoha Vol 1_, and went to greet her.

"Welcome home," He smiled, her heart fluttered and hammered against her ribcage.

He came forward with an intent to kiss, but she blocked it with her finger tips.

Confused he asked, "Isn't that what lovers do as a greeting?"

"L-lovers?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes," Daisuke gently grasped a handful of her hair and let it slip through his fingers. She found his touch and concern endearing.

Finding the owner's manual, she read: When a perso-con kisses someone or it's owner, they are automatically programmed to assume the other is their lover.

Sakura's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

Isn't this what she wanted? A companion in all aspects?

Putting down the manual, she yawned, "It's time for bed."

Daisuke grinned and scooped her up bridal style.

"Wha?"

"Let's sleep together."

Daisuke placed Sakura on the bed and started to strip.

"Wait!" Sakura blushed and looked away.

"I'm not ready for that yet... can we just sleep?" She looked overworked and almost haggard.

Daisuke kissed her forehead, "Of course."

Sakura stripped down to her bra and panties, while Daisuke just left his pants on and climbed in with her.

Wrapping an arm around her, he drew her close.

She could feel the warmth of his back and sighed softly in pleasure.

"Are you sure you just want to sleep?" He whispered into her ear.

"Y-yes," Sakura tensed, eyes large.

He chuckled, "Good night Sakura."

"Say it again...." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Good-" "No... my name."

"Sakura," The way he said her name sounded like melted chocolate.. sounded so much like _him_.

_Sasuke...._

* * *

End chapter

Author's note: Someone reviewed this story and said it was similar to 'Absolute Boyfriend' in which I did get the idea(s) from as well as using 'Chobits' as my muse. I recommend reading 'Absolute Boyfriend' if anyone is interested in reading a humor/romance manga. :)


	3. Push Fast Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3:** Push Fast Forward

Sakura mumbled something incoherent and reached blindly for a source of warmth, but it wasn't there. Sitting up she looked sleepily around the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Where did Daisuke go? Panic took hold of her for a moment, he didn't go outside did he?

As she moved to get off the bed, Daisuke entered carrying a tray.

"Good morning my love," He set the tray on her lap, turning he preceded to open up the blinds, "the sun came to see you."

Sakura thought that line would have been corny in some other cases, but with Daisuke smiling at her as a halo of light enveloped his body, all she could do was smile back.

Glancing down at the tray, it was a small banquet.

"You cooked all this... for me?" She pointed shyly to herself and blushed.

"Of course." Daisuke sat down next to her on the bed, grabbing a fresh strawberry.

"Say ahh..."

Giggling she accepted the strawberry, making a sound of delight as she chewed on the delectable fruit. A small streak of juice slid down her chin, Daisuke watched it's movement with rapt attention. Just as she went to wipe it from her chin, he stopped her.

"No... let me.." He leaned forward, darting out a tongue, licking away the trail of juice and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Closing her eyes, she relished the moment.

"Mmm," Sakura forgot the food sitting on her lap and focused on kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, before deepening the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"Who?" Daisuke pulled back to look at her.

Blushing, knowing she was caught, looked away.

"It's no one," Sakura turned her attention back to the food, "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"No problem," Daisuke wondered who 'Sasuke-kun' was but didn't press the issue.

* * *

"Did you guys do it yet?" Ino bounded up to her from leaving the flower shop.

"And good morning to you pig," Sakura joked.

"Did you?" Ino looked skeptical.

"No, and I don't plan on to 'do' it with him until the time right."

"God you sound like a nun... or a prude..." Ino walked alongside her.

Sakura gave her a cutting glare.

Ino giggled, "Yep definitely a prude."

Her best friend was right and wrong. No, she wasn't a prude, and she did not want to have her first time with someone she didn't feel a real emotional attachment too. She liked Daisuke, but it wasn't love just yet.

"Hopefully we'll get a mission," Ino jabbered on excitedly as they headed for the Hokage tower.

They arrived on the second floor where the missions were given out.

"Ino Yamanaka you have a three day mission in rice country," A scroll was handed to her.

"And Sakura Haruno," He scanned down the list, "Sorry, but you do not have any missions at this time."

Guess it was hospital work again.

She sighed and brought a hand up to massage her shoulder, knowing it would ache in a few hours.

"Sorry forehead," Ino winked, "Maybe next time."

"Yeah.."

"You are scheduled for a week vacation," A nurse at the station told her when she arrived.

"Really?" Sakura's eyes lit up with happiness.

A week alone with Daisuke. Perfect!

"Thank you very much!" Before the nurse could talk back, Sakura was out the door, only leaving a dust trail in her wake.

"Daisuke?" Sakura poked her head into her apartment.

"Yes?" Daisuke came out from the living room, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope! We are going to the beach." Sakura grinned.

"The beach? I thought you told me I couldn't leave this place."

Sakura waved it off and told him she could sneak him out easy.

Going into the bedroom she found her two piece pink bikini and quickly put it on, and placed her normal clothes back on top. She instructed Daisuke to put swim trunks underneath his clothes. Finding her beach hat, she placed it over his head and tucked his long raven bangs in.

"There! Now keep your head down and don't talk to anyone, alright?"

"Ok!"

Grabbing the bag that had the towels and snacks in, they left for the sandy shore.

* * *

Sakura yelled out in joy and ran into the surf, tearing off her clothes as she ran, leaving her in her swimsuit.

"Daisuke, come on!" Sakura splashed around.

Daisuke laughed, which made Sakura's body tingle, and followed her into the ocean. They swam together, Daisuke occasionally chasing and catching her, stealing kisses. After the long swim, they laid on the beach, watching the sunset. Sakura removed the sandwich from the bag she packed and munched on it thoughtfully.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sakura commented as the waves washed onto the shore, the ripples shining like gold in the setting sun. The breeze blew her hair softly.

"Yes, beautiful," Daisuke whispered into her ear. She had the feeling he was talking about her and not the sunset.

She leaned back onto his chest, he wrapped his arms loosely around her and rested his chin on the crown of her hair. Nothing could ruin the moment they shared.

A hawk screeched above the serene couple.

_A hawk... here?_ Sakura watched as it navigated around the scraggly cliffs and disappeared out of sight.

Sakura's lovely lips drew downward, could it be an ominous warning?

Standing up, she brushed the sand from her thighs, "Let's go home."

* * *

As the month's flew by, Sakura grew even closer to Daisuke. They shared everything together, and her life revolved around going to the hospital and coming home to him. Just as she was about to leave the hospital for the day, Sai came up.

"Hey Ugly," Sai greeted, Sakura bristled at the 'affectionate' name.

"Yes, Sai?"

"You never come to training anymore, it's always Kakashi and myself," Sai's dark eyes pierced her own, "Is something wrong?"

"No... nothing's wrong..." Excuse time again, "I just have a guest at my house."

"Oh?" A fine black eyebrow rose against the pale ivory skin.

Licking her lips nervously she replied, "Yes, he is from out of town, distant relative."

Sai, seeming pleased with her response, went on to say, "Tomorrow morning, don't be late." He disappeared.

"Dammit..." Sakura clenched her fists, but in truth she had been putting off training, not to mention neglecting her friends.

Upon returning to her apartment, Daisuke greeted her with a kiss.

Everything was alright in the world.

* * *

"Heh, Teme, I told you I'd drag your ass back," Naruto chortled as he supported Sasuke, walking slowly back to Konoha.

"Hmph, dobe, you just caught me off guard." Sasuke would never admit he got beat by the so-called loser.

"Che, whatever Sasuke, I won," Naruto grinned, his eyes sparkling like uncut blue ice.

As they entered the gates, guards greeted them.

Sasuke let himself be apprehended and taken to the hospital, after he was healed enough, he would be sent off to the interrogation unit.

_I gotta tell Sakura!_ Naruto bounded happily over the rooftops.

A loud bang sounded on her door.

"Ugh! Who is knocking at this hour?" Sakura said quietly, untangling herself from Daisuke's arms.

"Sakura-chan, open up!"

Sakura froze, mid-way to the door.

Oh, god, Naruto!

Upon opening the door, she hissed, "Naruto keep it down, I have neighbors."

She then took in his appearance. Blood and dirt smeared across his face, his flak jacket riddled with rips, and was that a twig in his hair?

She sniffed, "Ugh Naruto you reek! Go home and take a shower."

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I have to tell you something," Naruto fidgeted like a kid with a secret.

"What is it?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, if it wasn't important, she'd slam the door in his face and go back to bed.

"Teme is back!"

Floor meet Sakura, Sakura meet floor.

"Ehh... Sakura-chan?" Thump.

* * *

End chapter

Author's Note: I decided to make this chapter as a progressive one, wanting to show Sakura's relationship growing with Daisuke. Sasuke's back? Uh oh.


	4. The Seen And Unseen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Mild lemon

**Chapter 4: **The Seen And Unseen

Daisuke awoke from standby status and picked up his head, something was amiss. Sakura was not in the bed... his head snapped to the sound of something falling. Daisuke gracefully leaped out of bed and ran down the hallway, pausing to see a male bending over and shaking her.

"Sakura-chan, oye!" Naruto said worriedly, though he supposed jarring her brain from all the shaking he was doing wouldn't hurt her too much.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled and charged at the man.

Naruto let Sakura go, standing with a shock look on his face,

"Sasuke? What're-"

CRACK

An artful kick to the face sent Naruto reeling. Grasping his now throbbing jaw, he glared at the man. Daisuke knelt down to her and gathered her up, keeping her close.

"What did you do to her? You hurt her didn't you?" Daisuke spoke in a very dark voice, shielding his precious Sakura.

"Nande? I was not! She fainted... and you...." He shaky pointed a finger, "Are an imposter!"

A perplexed look overtook Daisuke's fine face. What?

"Imposter? I don't know what you are talking about." Daisuke took a moment to gaze down and sweep his eyes over her face. She didn't seem hurt, although he didn't trust the man standing before him.

"You made yourself to look like Sasuke-teme to steal Sakura-chan's heart didn't you? I will not have it, I'll save her from your evil clutches!" Naruto lunged to grab Sakura from Daisuke, only he gracefully adverted, in which Naruto's head went through the front door. Growling like a cat whose tail got caught in the door, he tried wriggling himself free.

The colorful cursing brought Sakura back to the land of the living.

"Mmmm..." A warm body held her close, "Daisuke?" She whispered, opening her eyes.

"Hai, you are safe." He smiled down at her.

Safe? Sakura blinked, and then the sound of struggle drifted her green eyes to the door. If it wasn't her door, her apartment, and this situation, Sakura would have thought the scene to be comical. All she could see was Naruto's butt, arms, and legs trying to free himself.

"My that look is you," She picked on him with a grin.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto fought the urge to beg, "Please help me out!"

Sighing, she walked over and pulled him free with one arm. Thank god for her super human strength.

"You owe me a new door," She crossed her arms, looking miffed.

Naruto rubbed his now aching head, then his throbbing jaw.

"Sakura-chan, who is this?"

She totally forgot that Daisuke was in the room, he wrapped his arms protectively around her middle.

Releasing herself from his embrace, she waved her arms in front of the blonde man, "Nothing Naruto, you are having a dream." She tried to convince him.

"Nice try Sakura-chan, but with my head and jaw smarting, I know I'm awake." Naruto's blue eyes shifted to the man who looked identical to Sasuke.

"Again I'll ask you, who is this?"

Sakura knew there was no use trying to weasel her way out of it now.

"Would you like some ramen?" Sakura asked, dusting off his head and removing the lodged twig.

Instantly Naruto's mood changed, "Thanks Sakura-chan, I haven't had it since I left!"

"Let me make it Sakura," Daisuke touched her shoulder softly.

"Ok," She turned with a smile; Naruto watched the two with interest.

As they sat down to dinner, Naruto noticed Daisuke never made a move to eat anything laid out on the table.

"Not hungry?" He twirled his chopsticks, pausing to add a few dumplings to his plate.

"I can't eat," Daisuke's eyes never moved from Naruto's ramen bowl.

"He's a perso-con," Sakura dabbed her lips.

"Perse-what?"

"They are fully functioning artificial life forms that can be made to look like humans." Sakura swirled her chopsticks in her own ramen bowl, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

But that's asking a saint to be a sinner.

"Why does he look like Sasuke?" Naruto set down his eating utensil and sat back.

"I...I..." Sakura was at a loss for words.

"Who is 'Sasuke'?" Daisuke leaned forward, hoping to get an answer.

"I think that is for Sakura to answer," Naruto's blue eyes grew serious, almost sad.

Sakura stayed quiet.

"I think he has a right to know about this," Naruto stared Sakura down, making sure she wasn't going to dodge him this time.

She slammed her chopsticks down, breaking them in the process.

"Why should I have to owe _him_ anything? He abandoned us Naruto!" She spoke viciously and out of turn.

"You don't know the whole story--"

She didn't know about Itachi being good and the elders ordering the slaughter of the entire clan.

"--I don't care." Sakura snapped back.

"Sakura, the real Sasuke has come back--"

"Naruto," she whispered, "I know he hates me. He's never said a kind word to me. With Daisuke, it's different. I'd rather swim in fantasy than drown in reality."

Daisuke felt a small sting in his chest, maybe a wire short circuited?

"But Sakura... this is reality." He reached across the table to touch her hand comfortably; she withdrew it. Obviously there was no talking to her at the moment.

"What do you know about reality? Dreams of being Hokage.." Sakura scoffed, then instantly regretted it.

With a hurt face, Naruto stood, "Che, right."

"Naruto--" The front door already had shut, "I'm sorry."

What she had said was unforgivable.

Daisuke quietly cleaned up the table while Sakura numbly sipped her tea. Grabbing the cup from her and setting it down, he scooped her up bridal style once more. She clung to him like a life line. Glancing at the clock in the darkness revealed it was almost sunrise. Still, Sakura needed her sleep. With her eyes closed, she searched for his hand.

"Daisuke..."

"I'm here, I'll always be here." He held her hand, sitting by the bedside.

With a word of gratitude, she slipped off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Two weeks past by and she didn't have the courage to stop by Sasuke's room in the hospital. Her heart was already in pieces, she did not need to rip open old emotional wounds. The naïve twelve year old girl was gone, replaced by a woman with broken dreams.

"Sakura-san, we need these papers delivered to the third floor." A nurse handed her the paperwork.

"Can't you do it?" After all, Sakura was a resident doctor, she should not be subjected to such mundane tasks.

"I'm sorry, but we are short staffed today. Please?"

A sigh, "Alright."

After delivering the papers, she wandered down the hallway. Somehow, she found herself standing in front of room 108; his room. ANBU flanked both sides.

"_Sasuke-kun want some apples?"_

_SLAM! A cutting glare._

The door to his room closed, someone had come out.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto broke her daydreaming.

"Ne, have you come here to see him?" Naruto grabbed her hand with the intent to pull her into the room. She swiftly dislodged herself and started to march down the hallway at a clipped pace. Avoidance was the best factor right now.

"Sakura-chan, can we talk?" Naruto managed to get in front of her, grasping her shoulders.

"Fine," She guided him into a lounge.

"Talk," She crossed her arms once more; a defensive posture.

"You know he's asked for you." Naruto smiled slightly, hoping to get a positive response.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"He wants to talk to you; you at least owe him that."

Sakura snorted very unlady-like, "I thought I told you I didn't owe him anything."

"Then do it for me," Naruto looked determined. She did owe Naruto for her awful behavior she exhibited at her place.

"Ok.." She finally caved.

"Of course he won't be off probation for awhile, and then there are matters of the Elders to deal with," his voice grew very dark.

"The Elders? What did they do?"

"I think it's for Sasuke to tell you," Naruto went to the vending machine, selecting a candy.

Speaking of telling... Sakura froze.

"You didn't tell him about Daisuke did you?" Sakura gripped her white coat.

"No," Naruto bit into a candy bar, "If anyone tells him, it'll be you."

Naruto matured out of the tattling, brown nosing faze. He would not meddle in affairs of the heart.

She hugged him, in which the chocolate bar he'd been eating smashed up against his face, creating a dark streak. Instead of getting angry, he was happy to have a hug from one of his best friends. Parting ways, Sakura felt the world lift off her shoulders just a tiny bit.

Naruto walked back into room 108,

"Dobe, what is on your face?"

* * *

"Ugh, what a day," She slipped off her sandals and stretched.

Daisuke exited the kitchen, wearing a pink apron.

He greeted her with a kiss, Sakura giggled softly.

"What are you wearing?" She touched the pink apron.

"I found this in the pantry," Again, Daisuke found nothing wrong with his appearance.

Smiling at his innocence, Sakura leaned up and whispered in his ear,

"After dinner, would you like to bathe together?"

Daisuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Why not now?" He asked, kissing the apex of her neck.

"Mmm.." She reluctantly pushed him away, "I'm hungry."

Daisuke was a little disgruntled she had turned him down, but he reminded himself to be patient. During dinner, she felt like a prey being watched by a predator. She knew Daisuke had been wanting to further their relationship for awhile now. Just as she wiped her lips and pushed the chair back, she found herself lopped over his shoulder. It was a nice view of his butt she had to admit, wiggling and squealed as he laughed, slapping her rump playfully.

Placing her on the counter, he started the hot bath.

Sakura tossed off her top and blushed as she unhooked her bra. This would be the first time he saw her naked. He gazed appreciatively and gently massaged her breasts, pinching the nipples.

"Ngh!" Sakura closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

He took the chance to capture a nipple within his hot wet mouth. Gasping, she brought her hands up to splay through his dark blue spiky hair. He then nuzzled his way from between the valley of her breasts to her neck and lastly her face. Swallowing, she found her mouth to be dry.

"The bath is pretty full," She pointed out.

He turned off the tap and shed his clothes. He helped her out of her bottoms and panties.

_This is it.._ She blushed prettily.

Daisuke offered his hand, which she gladly took. He sat in the tub first and guided her in, so that her back was nestled up against his chest. Using the loofah, he washed her body slowly, marveling at her soft skin. She moaned softly as he swirled the sponge over her breasts then down her toned stomach to her private place. Instead of closing her legs, she opened them slightly, giving him more access. Daisuke nibbled and kissed her ear to distract her as he let go of the sponge and rubbed his fingers against her heated flesh.

"Mmmm don't stop," Sakura mewled.

Propping her slightly out of the water, he guided two fingers in. The fit was tight as she gripped him with her wet heat. Smirking, he curled his fingers in a come hither motion, making her belly jump and legs shake. Crying out, she arched her back riding out the intense blinding pleasure that overtook her lithe body.

"Did that feel good," He spoke quietly in her ear as she laid against him panting.

Sakura could feel his arousal pressing against her lower back. Turning, she grabbed the sponge (which was floating innocently among the bubbles), smiling she said,

"My turn."

As she washed him, his eyes never strayed from hers. It was a unique moment of closeness. Even though he wasn't human, they shared a very strong bond to each other. Biting her lip slightly, she concentrated.

"I love you, Sakura."

That certainly was unexpected.

The sponge slipped from her fingers as she gazed at him in wonder.

"You---" her lips trembled, "love me?"

"Do you love me?" Daisuke looked uncertain as if afraid he was going to be rejected.

Sakura's eyes swelled with tears and he immediately took it for a bad sign. She blubbered and laughed,

"I'm so happy." She encased him in a hug, their naked bodies flush against each other.

He relaxed and hugged her back.

She coyly trailed a finger down his chest, "Sit on the edge."

Daisuke obeyed, eager to please his Sakura.

She ran her hand over his erection, the flesh smooth as silk as if he was really a man and not a perso-con. As she took him into her mouth, he tilted his head back; a pleasure meter started to generate within him. This time it was his fingers that encased around Sakura's head and kept her there.

She licked up and down his shaft, jerking gently every once in awhile. Kissing his tip, she swirled her tongue around the top, giggling as he made a sound of pleasure. To up the ante, she used her breasts to help stimulate him. Sandwiching his manhood between her firm large globes, she moved them independently while continuing to service him with her mouth. Daisuke gasped and jerked his hips up suddenly, every wire within him was shooting sparks, and to him it was taken as pure pleasure.

Sakura released his member, and was surprised it didn't relax. She felt an inner sense of pride as she watched him with his head still tilted back and a blush adorning his face. After he internally reset himself, he was able to move, albeit slowly at first.

"That was great Sakura," Daisuke commented, something within him sent short fire tingles down his spine.

Sakura glanced at his erection, then back at him for an explanation.

"I am a companion, we can stay as erect as long as you have need for it."

Daisuke gathered her up in his arms, ready to set her on his lap for penetration. She stopped him.

"I'm... still not ready.." Her green eyes focusing on the soap bubbles on the surface of the water.

Kissing her forehead he replied, "It's alright. I can wait... I can wait forever."

* * *

End Chapter

Author's Note: I've slowed this story down a bit, the last chapter was kind of a filler to pass the time line (hence the reason it was a wee bit fast) to get to the better stuff. To Sakura's Indecision: No, I have not read that novel, but I will look into it. Read and review please~!


	5. All The Chips On The Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 5:** All The Chips On The Table

Sasuke's finger tips trailed over his family's crest. Today was the trial, make it or break it. Win or lose it all. His fingers clenched around his shirt he was holding; he was definitely going to win. Slipping the shirt on it completed his attire. Casting a look around the hospital room where he had spent his last three weeks, he noticed the vase by his bedside table. It had remained empty; no fresh flowers. No cheery bright eyed, pink haired girl slicing fruit by his bed. Raking his fingers through his spiky dark blue hair he let out a long breath. No, those days were over.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voiced called to him from the doorway.

Turning, he noted the two flanked ANBU on both sides of the Naruto.

"It's time," Naruto's blue eyes had the gaze of concern.

"Hmph.." Sasuke was escorted by his best friend and the ANBU to the Hokage Tower.

The floor below the Hokage's office was the trial and meeting room. Everything would be decided there. It was a plain room, save for some unscrolled parchment with sayings on them placed on the wall for decoration. Wooden chairs placed below the pedestal he would sit on, and the adjourning grander tables placed on the right and left for the higher-ups.

The room was already full, and the moment he walked in, whispers and murmurs started almost immediately. He bristled as he saw the Elders sitting next to the Hokage. He sat on the pedestal he was directed to while Naruto slipped down beside Sai (his replacement) and Sakura. He hadn't seen her in two years, she had grown into a beautiful woman. The most beautiful he's ever seen. Sakura paid him no heed, quietly talking to the Yamanaka girl behind her. Tearing his eyes from Sakura's flawless face, he focused on the one asking questions.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are found guilty of treason, becoming a S-ranked missing nin and a wanted international criminal," Surprisingly, his questioner was none other than Iruka-sensei. It brought back faint academy memories, he pushed them down.

His former sensei continued, "Your team will take turns on the stand, but you will plead your case first."

Sasuke wasted no time, "The only reason I returned is to get revenge."

Tension built in the room like a wildfire, shinobi's flinched toward the weapons tucked securely in their pouches.

"Why?" Iruka questioned again.

"The Elders, Homura and Koharu are guilty of forcing my brother to murder the Uchiha clan." More murmurs, some gasps.

Sakura's lips trembled, it couldn't be true, could it? Horrified she gently touched those trembling lips, fighting back the bile that gathered at the base of her throat. This is what Naruto meant when she asked about the Elders. She never visited Sasuke while he was in the hospital, so the story was never told to the unsuspecting kunoichi. Call it cowardice if you want, she just couldn't face the handsome man whom she used to love dearly. Now all that was left was an awkward ache as his dark eyes ghosted over her frightened features.

"You also killed Danzo, did you not?"

"Yes, but my revenge is still not complete," His eyes left Sakura's to glare at the remaining elders, which Homura shrunk back and Koharu shivered a bit.

"You wish them dead?"

"Or a fate worse than death," Sasuke retorted bitterly.

Slowly, but surely, he slipped back into his stoic Uchiha ways.

"Is that all you wish to say?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"Alright, we call Naruto to the stand."

The procession went on, Sakura fidgeted nervously in her seat. Sakura watched as Naruto said passionate and caring words for his best friend and fought for his side. When Sai was called he couldn't comment because he had only one brief contact with him. Kakashi admitted that the actions the village took were a bit drastic and it had forced Sasuke to become what he is now.

So Itachi had been good all this time? He loved the village more than his own family? Just how messed up inside is Sasuke now?

Sakura was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Iruka calling her name.

"Sakura Haruno!" He yelled, her head snapped up.

"Hai..?" She spoke nervously.

"Would you like to take the stand and say a few words."

After a long pause, "No."

She could feel his heated stare on her flesh, causing her to slide down in the seat, trying to make herself as small as possible. No, she still couldn't face him. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip.

_Forgive me._

Now, it was the Elders turn.

"We did it for the sake of Konoha, the Uchihas were planning to take over the village and it could have resulted in another ninja war!" Despite the age, Homura's voice was strong.

Tsunade finally spoke up, "But didn't it cause this past ninja war we just got out of - thanks to Sasuke Uchiha?" She then spoke of the drastic actions they took and the annihilation of the clan. The Hokage was shocked to realize that the Uchihas were discriminated and ostracized so badly, she (a senju no less) did not blame the Uchihas for their actions.

Homura grew quiet, knowing they'd lost.

Tsunade intertwined her fingers and stared hard at the Uchiha for awhile before speaking,

"Sasuke Uchiha, your crimes are numerous and worthy of death, but you did get rid of Orochimaru and brought Akatsuki to it's knees by killing the leader, Madara. The five great nations are at peace now thanks to you. I hereby grant total amnesty."

The Elders stood proud in front of the crowd; they all glared, disgusted at the old couple.  
Homura and Koharu would never regret what they had done, for the sake of the village.

"Homura and Koharu, you are sentenced to house arrest for the rest of your natural lives," Tsunade was pleased with the outcome, in one fell swoop she put the elders in their place and she would no longer have to listen to senile nonsense.

The Elders were escorted out of the room.

Sasuke felt the world lift from his shoulders. Now, what was his next goal? The trial was over and everyone started to file out.

"Teme, I knew we could do it!" Naruto slapped his back and grinned.

They walked over to team seven.

"Sakura..." Sasuke searched the emerald eyes of his pinkhaired teammate, who refused to look at him.

After a short pause, Sakura lifted her head and gave a forced, almost fake smile.

"Congratulations Sasuke." She dropped the affectionate suffix and it bothered him a little.

Not liking the tension and awkward silence that followed, Naruto leaped into action.

"Ne," He grabbed everyone in a bear hug, "How about we go out to eat to celebrate?"

"Sorry Naruto, I have to head home," Sakura ducked out from under the group hug and made her way to the door.

With a short wave and another fake smile, she left.

* * *

"Sakura welcome-" the home was cut short due to the fact Sakura threw herself into his arms.

Concern rocketed through Daisuke as he held her, "What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Did someone hurt you?" A darker tone to his normally silk-refined voice.

Sakura shook her head in his masculine chest and sobbed.

"He's back... for good," Hot tears spilled over the alabaster cheeks.

Who's back?

Perplexed, all Daisuke could do was hold onto his love. No matter what, he'd always be her rock in any storm she faced. Whispering soothing words to Sakura, he rubbed her back gently.

"I'll make us some tea," The smooth refined tenor calmed Sakura greatly. She could do this, deal with a certain someone being back in her life. She could only hope that no one would tell Sasuke about Daisuke. As if she'd be that lucky. For now, all Sakura could do was savor the moments she had with her perso-con.

* * *

Sasuke filtered out Naruto's mundane chatter as he stared into his steaming bowl of ramen. Sakura opted out of a group dinner, that was certainly out of character for a girl he's known for most of his life. What happened to the girl who used to stalk him in the bushes like some pervert or cling to every word he used to say; worshiping him like a living god. The duo was slowly joined by the rest of their classmates as well as the emotionless wonder.

Sasuke's ears suddenly twitched with new information.

"They are so cute together, they were at the beach the other day and Daisuke scooped Sakura up and kissed her!" Ino gushed while having a dreamy look to her sky blue eyes. She was excitedly telling the story to Hinata and TenTen, of how she followed spied on her best friend about Sakura's escapade.

Sasuke frowned, facing the Yamanaka girl, demanded,

"Who is Daisuke?"

Ino's smiling face faltered as her chopsticks left her fingers and plunged into the steamy bowl below with a splash. She slipped up big time. Naruto caught the piece of information as well as all of the rookie nine and unfortunately Sai. The future hokage's fierce blue eyes silently told Ino to come up with an excuse and fast.

"Um... well... er..." Ino looked down at her ramen, calculating how long it would take her to drown in the soupy mixture.

"Isn't he a distant relative?" Sai spoke up, garnering everyone's attention.

"What?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugly—I mean Sakura, told me one day that he was a distant relative staying at her place."

Naruto ran a calloused hand over his tired face. Why did Sai have to go and spill the beans, even if they were partially wrong?

"If they are 'distant relatives' they shouldn't be kissing each other," Sasuke's grip on his own chopsticks made the thin wood crack slightly.

"Why?"

Sasuke looked at his replacement as if he was stupid, "It's called incest."

"I see..." Sai contemplated and wrote on a notepad he retrieved from his uniform.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke hissed to Naruto, becoming increasingly angry at this male's lack of social skills.

"Err... Sai was a part of ROOTS... Danzo's division," Naruto avoided Sasuke's scowl, "So he's taken up reading books to help him understand people more."

In frustration, Sasuke shook his head. Now is not the time to be sidetracked by his replacement's lack of understanding relationships.

Who was this Daisuke anyway?

"Naruto," His best friend stiffened at his steely voice, "Who is Daisuke."

"I think Sakura should be the one to tell you," These days he always seemed to be the one who stayed outside the line of fire, which was a smart move. Unless you happen to be best friend's with a bad tempered, jealous Uchiha.

"You better tell me who 'he' is or I will pummel you into next week," The Uchiha threatened.

Naruto smirked, blue eyes blazing with challenge, "If I remember correctly, it is I who pummeled you."

"You caught me when I was weak, moron! If you want to see who is superior, meet me at the training grounds at three." Slamming his chopsticks down onto the table, he left the stunned group behind. Naruto shrugged and pulled Sasuke's untouched bowl towards him. He couldn't let something this divine go to waste.

"So, who is this Daisuke?" Shikamaru's lazy voice rang over the group. Of course Ino blabbed to TenTen and Hinata, but she never told any of the guys.

"Look at the time!" Ino stood abruptly with a huge fake smile, "I gotta go! Father wants me to mind the shop early today! See ya!" No one had ever seen Ino Yamanaka move so fast before, leaving the males to ponder. Hinata and TenTen both feigned knowing about Daisuke (even though they had never met him), they were on Sakura's side.

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
